heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bagginses
|books = The Hobbit The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King |leaders = Matriarch and Patriarch of the Baggins family |home = Hobbiton, the Shire }}The Bagginses are a group of family members in The Hobbit. They are a "respectable' hobbit family, being one of the wealthiest hobbits in the Shire. Bilbo and Frodo are prominent members. Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. Estella Bolger and many others were descended from the Baggins family. Full Membership * Balbo Baggins (First generation) * Berylla Baggins, nee Boffin (spouse) ** Mungo Baggins (second generation) ** Laura Baggins, nee Grubb (Spouse) *** Bungo Baggins (third generation) *** Belladonna Baggins, nee Took (Spouse) **** Bilbo Baggins (fourth generation) ***** Frodo Baggins (fifth generation Frodo is a Baggins by his adoption through Bilbo and his father already being a Baggins) *** Belba Baggins, nee Bolger (third generation) *** Rudigar Bolger (spouse) **** Herugar Bolger (fourth generation) **** Jessamine Boffin-Bolger (spouse) ***** Odovacar Bolger (fifth generation) ***** Rosamunda Took (spouse) ****** Fredegar Bolger (sixth generation) ****** Estella Bolger (sixth generation) ****** Merry Brandybuck (spouse; sixth generation)On family tree, as his great-grandmother was Rosa Baggins. ******* One son (seventh generation) *** Longo Baggins (third generation) *** Camellia Sackville (spouse) **** Otho Sackville-Baggins (fourth generation) **** Lobelia Sackville-Baggins (spouse) ***** Lotho Sackville-Baggins (fifth generation) *** Linda Proudfoot, née Baggins (third generation) *** Bodo Proudfoot (Spouse) **** Odo Proudfoot (fourth) ***** Olo Proudfoot (fifth) ****** Sancho Proudfoot (sixth generation) *** Bingo Baggins (third generation) *** Chica Chubb (spouse) ****Falco Chubb-Baggins (fourth generation) *****Poppy Bolger, nee Chubb Baggins (Fifth generation) *****Filibert Bolger (spouse) ** Pansy Bolger, née Baggins (second generation) ** Fastolph Bolger (spouse) (no children) ** Ponto Baggins I (second generation) ** Mimosa Bunce (spouse) *** Rosa Took, nee Baggins (third generation) *** Hildigrim Took (spouse) **** Adalgrim Took (fourth generation) ***** Three Daughters (fifth generation) ***** Paladin Took II (fifth generation) ***** Eglantine Banks (spouse) ****** Pippin Took (sixth generation) ****** Diamond Took (Spouse) ******* Faramir Took (seventh generation) ****** Pearl Took (sixth generation) ****** Pervinca Took (sixth generation) ****** Pimpernel Took (sixth generation) ***** Esmeralda Took (fifth generation) ***** Saradoc Brandybuck (spouse) ****** Merry Brandybuck (sixth generation) *** Polo Baggins (third generation) ****Posco Baggins (Fourth generation) ****Gilly Brownlock (spouse) *****Ponto Baggins II (fifth generation) ******Angelica Baggins (sixth generation) *****Porto Baggins (fifth generation) *****Peony Baggins (fifth generation) *****Milo Burrows (spouse) ******Mosco Burrows (sixth generation) ******Moro Burrows (sixth generation) ******Myrtle Burrows (sixth generation) ******Minto Burrows (sixth generation) ****Prisca Bolger (née Baggins) (Fourth generation) ****Wilibald Bolger (Spouse) *****Wilimar Bolger (Fifth generation) *****Heribald Bolger (fifth generation) *****Nora Bolger (fifth generation) ** Largo Baggins (second generation) ** Tanta Hornblower (spouse) ***Fosco Baggins (third generation ***Ruby Bolger (spouse) ****Dora Baggins (fourth generation) ****Drogo Baggins (fourth generation) ****Primula Brandybuck (spouse) *****Frodo Baggins (fifth generation, adopted by Bilbo) ****Dudo Baggins (fourth generation) *****Daisy Baggins (fifth generation) *****Griffo Boffin (spouse) ******Tosto Boffin (sixth generation) **Lily Baggins, nee Goodbody (second generation) ** Togo Goodbody (Spouse) *** Descendants (unknown children) Category:Middle-earth Film Saga characters